Another world
by inactivepenguin
Summary: Alice has been imprisoned in Columbia ever since she was born; finally, she escapes and is transported to London 1888 through one of her tears. When she discovers her tears are scattered around London she is forced to locate each one and close them before anyone sees. Along the way, she meets a certain butler and his Lord. -My summaries suck, the story is better xD-


**I don't know if this combination will work, but I sure hope you enjoy reading it. There will be many quotes from the game & the anime. For example, speech, action and events. I own none of it.**

**I'm writing for fun so please don't judge too much. I accept criticism and advice, though. I really don't mind your opinion on it so please review. It helps me out a lot to know people are actually reading my story rather than getting no feedback at all xD ~Hope you enjoy.**

**If it has a star* next to it, the definition will be found at the bottom a/n.**

* * *

I can see all the doors, and whats behind all the doors. Behind one of them.. I see sanctuary. The fresh start that I've wanted and craved for years. It isn't exactly paradise but.. it's a chance.

My name is Alice, I'm fourteen and currently living in Columbia. If you're confused then I'll explain; Columbia is a city floating in the sky believe it or not. Commissioned by the United States government and founded by Zachary Hale Comstock.

It is _hell _in it's true form. I've been imprisoned here ever since I can remember. 'Locked away in a tower, waiting to be rescued.' You could say, I'm your typical damsel in distress.

But I'm tired of waiting. Tired of hoping that someday I will be set free. It's taken me all this time to realize I won't be leaving anytime soon without trying myself. I could go to another world..

I mean, I have opened tears* before but I've never jumped into one. It'll take a lot of courage to do this leap of faith but I might as well try.

* * *

I gently brush my long teal hair, the curls slowly fading before tying it back with a black ribbon. I'm not particularly fond of the trending hairstyle today, 'the gibson girl'. I walk to my wardrobe to pick some suitable clothes.

Looking through each dress I'd settled on my knee length black pinafore dress, (Not ideal but it was enough to help me run faster.) some horizontally striped black and white tights, my leather boots and a white 3/4 blouse.

I stopped to look in the mirror and smiled softly. My dress' were way too tight, but not this one. It was comfortable and flowed at the bottom, very girly.

Walking towards my vanity I picked up my pendant; It was a silver cage attached to a golden ribbon. It was an oval shape with a beautifully made silver trim around the edge. The cage was bold in front of it's black background, shining in the light. I tied it around my neck, folding my collar over it.

* * *

I stride towards my library, through the door and up the stairs. This was where my only window was; the breathtaking view from the top of the tower. My golden eyes darted around searching for the open tear.

"There.." I whispered out loud while pointing to the static area. This was the closest door. Any further and I wouldn't be able to make it.

I ran down the stairs to come across a large golden door. Its mechanics were complicated but nothing I couldn't handle; I've studied a lot of things in my tower, lock picking being one of my favorite subjects. Although my other attempts weren't successful, I had a feeling I could finally get it.

Rummaging in my pocket I pulled out my tool; then kneeling to side it into the lock.. It took a good half an hour before the clicking sound gave me some relief. Smiling in triumph I shoved my tool in my pocket and proceeded to open the large door.

* * *

I'd been running for so long; my legs numb, my breath short.

"I can't stop when I've came this far.." I said with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

I had another flight of stairs to run down before I would actually make it. There was a burning pain in my chest and a stinging one in my side.

Occasionally tripping over my feet and slamming to the floor I was almost there. I'd barged through the door and finally felt the sunlight on my face for the first time. If i'd had caught breath at the time, it would have taken it away.

Hearing shooting and shouting voices jerked me from my precious moment and caused me to sprint through the garden maze. My only hope of finding the tear was following the static sound. As it got louder and louder my hopes were growing massively.

"Stop her, immediately!" a few voices chanted on.

I stopped in my tracks and there it was beside the rosebush; clear as day, the rip in time and space was in front of me.

"Grab her!" the chief shouted

I focused whatever energy I had left and pulled apart the tear, the light was blinding. Without any second thought I leaped through towards the light; tumbling a few times and knocking my breath out of me it then abruptly stopped.

With my energy drained I had been forced to sleep; not before wiping my face to notice my nose was bleeding profusely.

* * *

It was pitch black and my location was unknown. After passing out I must have slept for a while; I do remember it being morning.

I pulled myself from the grass and looked around, there wasn't much except a long path leading to a town. If anyone knew where I was, they would be in that town. Moments after I had started walking there was a large sign that read:

'London'

I blinked in confusion.

London? As in, England? This was a _far_ way from 'home'..

My golden eyes stared at the sign for a good few minutes before I ventured on. Making my way through the slim streets and the cobbled paths I sat down in an empty alleyway, sighing.

What am I going to do? I mean, I know I jumped here without any plan but I literally have no idea what to do now.. Tapping my fingers on the cobbled floor I stayed in deep thought.

* * *

In the midst of all of Alice's troubles, a young boy was on his way home after a terrible ordeal. Granted, it was traumatic but he'd suffered though things so much worse. His face kept the same grim expression only showing fatigue and his short navy hair covered his eye; I say 'eye' because his other was hidden with an eye patch.

His carriage came to a halt and the small door opened to reveal a clad black butler, blood seeping from his clothes in a giant gash across his chest.

"We're home, my Lord."

* * *

**SJHWJHOCIEHDJHJ;**

** So confused on how this is gunna turn out. Seriously xD**

**Pretty please rate&review, I'd like to know your opinion on this intro. \(^.^)/**

**Tears- 'windows into other worlds'.**

**Doors- Basically another word for tears.**

_**Please review**_

_**please**_

_**pretty pls.**_

_**review  
pls  
**_

***Lols* ~Bye!**


End file.
